You Rather Love Me Or Hate Me
by dangerette
Summary: Sakura has been bullied through summer school and then Li comes in to teach Karate, can Sakura manage it with being clumsy, stiff and shy? Well Li can sort that out for her.


You Rather Hate Me Or Love Me.

Lonely

"HYA!!" I screamed as I did a high kick in the air. Karate is my key and soul and now my life. I guess now your all wondering how I got like this. Lets just say it started back in when I was 16, you see, I was looking for a camp I could over the summer holidays and mum insisted I'd do that so we were looking through a magazine of camps for kids…

"I've found what I want to, mother," Sakura said, showing her mother the magazine.

"Really? Let me see." Sakura's mother said back, taking the magazine from her. "Sakura!" her mother screamed in shock. "This is an army camp! And from the pictures, it seems like it's only for boys," Sakura's mother informed her face still in shock.

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't say girls are not aloud," Sakura quickly added.

"Yeah, I know, but doesn't say girls are aloud either," her mother stated.

"But, mother, I really want a challenge this year," Sakura whined.

"And you'll get that by doing ballet," her mother confirmed strictly. "Plus, you'll probably won't even be able to last a week with their activities!"

"Please, mum!" Sakura whined some more, also giving the puppy dog eyes, begging that her mother would let go army camp.

"Oh, all right," her mother breathed, not being happy with her daughter's choice.

Next week…

Lucky for Sakura her mother was a really convincing and rich person that she got the General of the Army school to let Sakura in.

Now Sakura's all packed up and ready to go, she hopped into the limo excitedly and waved goodbye to her family.

At camp…

"I am sorry boys, but you're going to have to give up this cabin for we are having a new recruit coming in today," the general announced.

"Then why would we have to give up the cabin? I mean, there's three spear beds left." One of the boys shouted out.

"Because, the new recruit coming in today is none other than a girl," the general answered.

Everyone gasped, taking a step back from the general as if he had the disease.

Things like…

"Is he crazy?"

"Where are we going to live?"

"I'm going to be blinded with pink."

"I hope she doesn't paint my nails and make me have a tea party with her…" spread around fast.

The general coughed to get the boys attention. Everyone stopped talking to listen to what else the man had to say.

"The girl is 16 and from where I'm standing, if she was all that you guys were bitching about, then she wouldn't have begged her mother to let her come," the general finished and added, "And you guys have to be packed by 1 o'clock, or maybe you wouldn't be assigned for the "other" cabin you are to be staying at."

"We only have one hour to PACK!!! A guy screamed in the middle of the room, while everyone else scattered to their beds to pack up all their things as if they were to do when there would be war.

The limo stopped at the camp and Sakura waited a while for the driver to open the door but told herself not to, she weren't under her mother's eyes for the whole summer anyways, so she reached out her hand and opened the back door herself. Whoever said doing things for yourself is hard work? Sakura thought as she stepped out of the limo to be greeted by a big field filled with roses and extraordinary flowers. Just like what she saw in the magazine. Far down from the field of flowers was a mansion, where all the activities, such as history, maths, English and science were taken place. Every single sport was put in there and the backfield, basically behind the mansion. The place was magnificent. Sakura was always a tomb-boy but a lousy one and tried not show it in front of her mother for she didn't want to feel guilty with the lecture her mother might give her.

Even though the limo driver was so surprised on how Miss Avalon opened the door on her own, he still preceded on getting the luggage.

Sakura frowned, wanting deeply to help the man carry her load so she offered. "Um… can I help you with that?" she asked. The butler froze in the spot, not really knowing what to say. "Please?" Sakura pleaded.

The butler sighs. "I would be very grateful…" he began while a smile was growing on Sakura's face. "But I can manage," he finished. Sakura returned back into a frown.

"All right then, what if I tell you that I am ordering you to let me help you?" Sakura suggested.

"Then I'll have no choice but to agree with that," the butler smiled. Sakura grinned like a child, grabbing a suitcase from the butler and running in through the entrance of army school.

As Sakura walked down the field, she couldn't help but notice that the whole camp was filled up with boys and they were all staring at her. With the 5-inch high hills her mother brought for her, Sakura stumbled her way to the mansion, where the general was waiting at the entrance of the door.

"Hello, Miss Avalon," the general greeted, holding out a hand for Sakura to shake.

Sakura did while smiling at the same time. "Let me just take you to where you would be staying for the summer," he said as he led Sakura to the backfield.

They arrived at the cabin and Sakura liked the look of it even though it wasn't as stylish and as beautiful as her room, she could still accept it. The cabin was like a long trailer with exceptional beds put neatly against the wall.

"You like it, Miss?" the general asked, as he watched Sakura stare in awe.

"Yes, it's just perfect," Sakura whispered, taking each step slowly. It's plain, just like how she thinks her soul is. She can really get used to staying here.

"I guess I can start unpacking my stuff," Sakura said.

"Yes. And to tell you that there's a meeting in the assembly hall for this year's recruit. Your uniform is on the bed right there," the general pointed to the bed right next to where Sakura was standing. "And I want you to be there in a half an hour," he ordered, and walked out leaving Sakura to change and do what ever she needs to do in the cabin. The butler had already finished unloading the car boot, leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura breathed in and out, hoping that even though she's the only girl, that the guys would accept her for the way she looked or her gender.

Sakura was outside the assembly hall, now in her dark green uniform. She took a deep breath and opened the entrance door to the hall and walked in. The hall was filled with boys, who all of sudden turned around to look at her making the room silent, there was no sound passing through at all.

All right, Sakura, all eyes are on you, now don't make a fool of yourself. Sakura thought as she trailed down the room, looking for a seat that had her name on it. She found her seat and it happened to be on the fifth row right in the middle. Sakura breathed in out once again. Here goes nothing, she thought to herself as she made her way down the fifth row, stepping on guys' toes here and there.

"Sorry," Sakura said softly as she once again stepped on someone else's toes. The guys were shooting her death glares as if she was a fake. As soon as Sakura reached her seat, she sat down, whispering stuff to herself, making sure no-one could hear her, even though it was really hard for the seats were kind of close in together and she could almost feel the guy's feet sitting right next to her touching her, but she didn't make it look like it bothered her at all. "That wasn't hard," Sakura sighed out loud, as the assembly started.

The general talked and talked, causing Sakura to almost fall asleep, but she was alarmed at the calling of her name.

"What?" Sakura gasped out loud.

"The new recruiter!" the general called out, pointing to Sakura. "Please, Miss Sakura Rosa Avalon, would you stand up so that everyone can see you?" the general said. Sakura did as she was told and stood up. Once again for the third time that day all eyes was on her, making her feel nervous.

"Um…" Sakura said shakily. "I'm Sakura Rosa Avalon."

"Tell us something we don't know!" a boy shouted out, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

'That's weird, I don't get it," Sakura thought as everyone continued to laugh. Sakura sat back down feeling embarrassed; it's probably going to be a challenge being her.

Next Morning…

Sakura woke-up with a morning trumpet, but it was 7:00. Sakura moaned as she got out of her clothes and into her uniform. She's going to have a really hard time being here. But, wasn't that the challenge?

Sakura made her way down the breakfast line with a tray in hand to carry her food. This is taking forever! Sakura screamed in her head in a frustrated way.

"Next!" the lunch lady said loud, a bit too loud that is. Sakura put her tray down as the lady smudged some porridge on Sakura 's plate.

"Excuse me," Sakura said to the lunch lady. "That's not what I wanted!"

"No-one cares about what you want!" the lady rudely remarked. Sakura just turned leave with her disgusting looking breakfast in hand to find her seat. There isn't an empty table anywhere. Sakura recognised as she made her way to a table of guys that were in her year. She sat down next to some blonde guy and it seamed like ever since she showed up, they've gone quiet.

"Um… is this seat taken?" Sakura asked politely.

"No," the boy shook his head. "My name is Tim."

"Hi, Tim," Sakura greeted back.

"My name is Shane," a brown head introduced himself.

"I'm Reece," said a black haed.

"Hi, guys," Sakura said. "My name is…"

"Sakura, we already know, we saw introduce yourself yesterday," said Tim.

"Oh," said Sakura, surprised.

Class…

Sakura walked into her first class. What she wasn't expecting was the way the teacher was going to treat her. Maybe she was just a couple of minutes late, so what?

The door opened and all the students turned to see a very flushed Sakura slowly enter the room. The teacher turned from her white board and towards Sakura.

"Hello, Miss Avalon, how lovely you could join us. What took you so long? You've missed the most exciting part of the lesson," the teacher said gracefully.

'What? No "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WALKING IN AT THIS TIME?"' Sakura asked herself in her mined.

"Um…" she said. "I was in the ladies. It took me a long time since the only toilets I could see were for males," Sakura answered.

"What a pity. At least you found the ladies toilet at the end," said the teacher and went on with the lesson. Sakura took her seat.

"Wow,' Sakura thought, surprised. What she didn't notice was the constant glares that guys were giving her.

Class has now ended, Sakura was making her way to the friends she met a couple of hours ago at lunch. They were just walking out of the classroom.

"Hi, guys, I was wondering if-" Sakura said when she noticed they were ignoring her. "Uh… hello? Am I only person that's invisible or something?" Sakura waved her hand as to say can I get you attention please? One of the guys turned around, it was Tim, his eyes showed making Sakura shiver a little bit.

"How could you be the only one invisible when you're the only one that's a favourite to the teachers! He half spoke and half and half spat.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, confused.

"What I mean is that you've got all the rapped around your little finger just like that and only been here a few days," and that was it, they walked. Confusion ran through Sakura's mind. What were they talking about? And what do they mean about her having the teachers rapped around her little finger? 'Oh well! I guess I'm just gonna have to find new friends,' Sakura decided as she made her way to her cabin

A few weeks have passed and it has been nothing but hell for Sakura. The guys treated her like dirt and worst of all, no one wanted to be her friend. Maybe her mother was right about her taking the army school of summer. Maybe if Sakura went ballet school her life would be all right by now. Nah! That can't be true, and anyways, it was Sakura's choice after all, wasn't it? Then why isn't she enjoying it?

Sakura crawled through the pile of dirt or mud on a rainy day of summer camp. There was dirt on her face and in her hair.

"Come on, Avalon, hurry up, I'm hungry, you know? Lunch is happening right now and I don't want to miss it!" Ordered a sergeant.

"Sir, yes, sir! Sakura shouted out as she weakly struggled to get out of the mud that was under the barbed wire.

"Then stop wasting my time!" he ordered again to get through but found that she couldn't, she was stuck!.

"Um… sir?" Sakura said shakily.

"What?" he spat.

"I'm stuck," Sakura answered, every nerve was getting hot inside of her.

"Well, I'm going to go inside, get my lunch and by the time I come back I want you to be unstuck," he ordered one last time before walking off.

It took Sakura 3 hours to get out of the mud and the guy that went to lunch never came back. Sakura walked to her cabin with her legs aching with pain…

Every single I would write to my mother and tell her everything was fine and that I missed her and not to worry.

When I went back to school I was shocked to find that the guys have also taken my school for the school year and every day after school they would follow me home screaming curses and rude words to me.

At first I didn't mind but then they started chasing after me and one of them had me up against a wall in a dark alley and they were all there laughing at me. I was too weak to do anything and then this guy came along and saved my life, his name was Syaoran Li. He was a handsome guy with his chocolate brown hair and his honey coloured eyes, I thought I was in heaven when he held me the day he saved me.

He told me to go to someone about it and I declined that I could handle it on my own and then he gave me a leaflet about karate. He said at anytime if I needed help that I should call the number on the leaflet…

Hey guys, I hope you liked the first chapter of this new story. My hands are aching me and I've also decided to carry on the boy next door so if guys wanna read help yourselves. Please review, c ya.

Sexy2hotti


End file.
